


A Commander's Downfall

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Definitely Bottom™ Zarbon, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Multiple chapters, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sorry zarby, Tails, Will edit tags accordingly, kinky veggie, literally just smut, not technically rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: Frieza is dead, half of the Frieza force was dead, and the other half had revolted. Zarbon was the unlucky one to have been taken prisoner by the rebellion's leaders, and it seemed they had plans for him.





	A Commander's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally a beacon of sin and I am not sorry. And Uhhh trigger warning if you haven't read the Archive Warnings. 
> 
> This takes place at around age 761.

  This all, to be frank, was all entirely fucked. 

  Zarbon's knees were trembling; the wall scratching as his cape as he backed into it. He could only stand there and watch, eyes wide in horror. What could he do? He was paralyzed in place, sliding down the wall as he could only stare forward, biting his tongue so that he wouldn't scream out. Maybe they wouldn't notice him plastered to the wall, stiff as a statue other than his shaking. 

  Frieza's head hit the floor with a loud thump. The noise caused him to flinch, hard enough that his cranium smacked into the metal wall. He ignored the pain, his skull was thick anyway. He was too busy anyway, letting out a terrified shriek as the head rolled over to him, brushing up on his leg. There went hiding... It was okay though, because he'd fainted before he even heard the footsteps nearing him! 

* * *

 

  "...Wake up soon..." A voice spoke, rough and loud. But all Zarbon heard was low mumbling, unable to decipher a good portion of it. He was on his side, very obviously on a floor of some sort. He shivered, the floor cold against his cheek. Just where the hell was he? He didn't remember fainting, or much of anything really. There was something on his face, tied tight over his eyes. He couldn't see anything but red fabric as he opened his eyes. 

  "What the fuck..?" He mumbled to himself, rolling onto his back. He groaned, wincing in pain a bit as something jabbed into his back. He squirmed a little, feeling it jab him again. Wait... Where the hell was his armor!? He felt a cool breeze over his chest, and let out the softest of whimpers. He made an attempt to reach downwards, but his hands were stopped by something around his wrists, and chains rattled. Oh gods...

  "Looks like he's finally up," A voice chucked. Zarbon's breath hitched, and he recognized that deep voice. Vegeta! That bastard! He remembered now, watching Frieza's head hit the floor. He kicked outwards, or at least attempted to. He hit absolutely nothing. Of course they wouldn't get close to him, not when his legs were free like that. He growled lowly, feeling a tug at his neck. There was something around his neck, a collar probably. Wait a moment...

  His body was dragged a little, and he felt a change in what he was on now. He slid onto carpet, honestly glad for it. Metal was cold against his bare back, and he hated the cold. He heard a laugh, and cringed hard. All he could think, was that he was about to die. Frankly, he accepted that. The Saiyan's had every reason to just kill him then and there. What he didn't expect though, was for the blindfold to be pushed off his eyes, and to see a familiar room.

  "Ah..." He grimaced as the light hurt his eyes, closing them quickly. 

  "Sit up." Vegeta ordered, tugging at the collar around Zarbon's neck. Zarbon scowled, opening his eyes as he glared up at the Saiyan. So the ape was ordering him around now? Perfect... If he was going to die here, he was going to go out stubborn. He didn't move a muscle, other than his arms. He looked at his hands, seeing that they were stuck in cuffs, curled up as they were attached to the collar. With a quick glance around, he recognized the lavish decor and overall Gothic theme. 

  "Frieza's room? Predictable..." Zarbon grumbled out, glaring back up towards the Saiyan. Where else would they have found all that bondage gear? He was all too familiar with it anyway, that collar he had on was made specifically for his neck. Huh... Maybe Vegeta wasn't intent on killing him just yet. The prince of all three Saiyan's barred hid teeth, gripping the leash tighter. He gave it a harsh tug, yanking Zarbon forward. The ex commander grunted as he was yanked to his knees, and glared forward

  "You shut up!" Vegeta growled, standing up from Frieza's bed. The Saiyan was still wearing his armor, and... Oh god. The bastard made a damned necklace from Frieza's horns. Zarbon knew that Saiyan's were brutal, but god damn. He took the step over to Zarbon, and gripped his thick braid. Zarbon's eyes widened a moment, cringing as Vegeta brought it up to his nose. 

  "If you were smart, you'd be a lot less stubborn," The saiyan huffed, giving Zarbon's hair a sniff. The sweet smell of flowers and fruit filled his nostrils. The larger of the two grimaced, making an attempt to pull his hair back. 

  "And you could stand to shower more often, ape." Zarbon spat, hissing through his teeth. Vegeta didn't smell all too nice, like, at all. He just reeked of musk, and that god awful smell of sweat and blood. Hell, even Guldo smelled better, and that guy was a damned toad. Sass however, didn't do him much good when the Saiyan gave his braid a harsh yank. 

  Tingled went down Zarbon's spine, and he gritted his teeth. Out came a shaky exhale, and he tilted his head down as his cheeks flushed a little. And holy hell he wasn't wearing any pants. At least he had his arm and leg wear... Though thigh-high socks seemed to be more risque than nothing at all, when nothing came along with them. He kept his eyes down, because he knew Vegeta probably had a stupid smirk on his face that he didn't want to see. 

  "Oh..?" Vegeta chuckled, giving another tug on Zarbon's braid. Upon getting another muffled sigh of pleasure, he almost burst into laughter. "I can't believe it! The mighty Zarbon likes getting his hair pulled," Vegeta snickered, earning another icy glare from the man kneeing before him. Zarbon's cheeks were hot in embarrassment, and a certain part of him decided just a little hair pulling was enough to get him all excited. Vegeta's hand unwrapped from his braid, letting it fall back over his shoulder. He looked down, smirking wider as he saw Zarbon's manhood standing proudly. 

  Zarbon arched his back, groaning as he felt the toe of Vegeta's boot press on the head of his cock, and shivered. He yelped out, back hitting the carpet as Vegeta pushed him down. "D-Don't you dare-!" He gasped out, interrupted by his groan as a booted foot pressed down on his dick, which laid over Zarbon's belly. His toes curled, and he kicked his legs out as he squeezed his eyes shut. "D-damnit..." He huffed, squirming under Vegeta's boot. The Saiyan seemed greatly amused by this. 

 "You're enjoying this aren't you pretty boy?" Vegeta sneered, pressing his foot down harder. Zarbon arched, biting his lip to muffle the gasping moan he accidentally let out. Vegeta's pants seemed to be growing a bit tighter too, excited from the show. He grinded his boot down, bringing a groan out of the other. 

  Zarbon's hips rolled upwards without him really meaning to, much to his displeasure. Mentally, he was hating every damn bit of this, wanting nothing more than to break right out of the chains and tear Vegeta to pieces. His body however -specifically the lower half- was absolutely loving this. Vegeta's foot lifted from his cock, and neither men were sure if the sigh Zarbon let out was one of relief or disappointment. 

  Vegeta yanked Zarbon towards the bed by the leash, dragging him up onto it by the braid. Zarbon winced at the aggression, eyes wide as he was bent over the bed. He gritted his teeth, cringing as he felt Vegeta's hand run down his sensitive back. He felt a bulge rub up against his rear, even through the fabric he could tell Vegeta's manhood was up and ready for the party. 

  "Y-You'd better not," Zarbon growled, hearing the shuffling of fabric. Vegeta scoffed, and gave the leash a tug. 

  "If you be nice I'll think about using lubrication..." Vegeta growled, getting his pants down enough. Zarbon tensed as he felt a thick manhood rub against his ass, and arched as Vegeta's hands gripped his glutes hard, spreading them apart. He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into the blanket to muffle the low whine he let out. It was once again a battle of the mind and body, and it seemed his body's wants were very very strong. 

  Vegeta wrapped the leash around his wrist, giving another tug as he smirked wide. "On second thought... You don't deserve it yet," He forced Zarbon onto his back, gripping his wrists. Zarbon squeaked, his body being yanked right off the bed. His knees hit the floor, and he opened his eyes to see Vegeta's cock right in his face. He gulped, looking at it. It was much larger than someone of Vegeta's height would be expected to have. Amber eyes looked nervously up at Vegeta's face. Vegeta placed a hand on top of Zarbon's head, jerking the length of his cock in the other hand. 

  "P-please don't make me..." He whimpered softly, pulling back a bit. Vegeta huffed, pushing Zarbon's head towards his cock. The male under him closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as the head rubbed against his cheek. He felt the tip of Vegeta's boot against his dick again, body jerking away from it. He heard the clinking of Frieza's horns, danging from Vegeta's neck. 

  "Suck." the prince growled, balling some of Zarbon's hair in his fist. He gave a hard tug, bringing a pained gasp out of Zarbon as he felt a few strands tug out from his scalp. 

  He had no choice but to do as he was told. He didn't want to die! Not by a Saiyan's hand at least. Frieza's family were still alive, he could face humiliation until they came to kill the Saiyans, right? He cringed as the head of Vegeta's cock rubbed on his lips, and hesitantly opened his mouth. 

  Vegeta smirked, and thrusted his member right down Zarbon's throat. Instantly, he was greeted with the warm wetness of the man's mouth. Zarbon choked as the head shoved down his throat, coughing around it. He'd sucked Frieza off plenty of times, but frankly, Frieza's dick was small. Vegeta's dick was much larger than Frieza's, and it seemed the Saiyan lacked patience. 

  Zarbon's back hit the side of the bed, his eyes closed tight as the Saiyan's hips bucked hard into his mouth. 

  Vegeta didn't care when he could hear Zarbon gagging and choking, all he cared about was how damned good Zarbon's throat felt around his cock. Saliva dripped down the ex commander's chin, his scalp aching from how Vegeta would pull at his hair. 

  He couldn't breath, and he gagged painfully on the cock pushing it's way in and out of his throat. He jerked around under Vegeta, legs splaying out as he could only press against the bed. He heard Vegeta's low moans and groaning, and prayed he'd just stop eventually. There wasn't much mobility on Vegeta's side either, with his pants down to just his thighs. 

  "God damn, your throat is amazing," Vegeta laughed, beginning to pant hard. He set both his hands on Zarbon's head, his movements growing sloppy. He felt pressure in his sack, and huffed as he gave a few more hard thrusts down his throat. He pulled back, cumming hard.

  Thick ropes of white goop splatted onto Zarbon's face, his hair, and all over his chest. He thankfully had his eyes closed. His jaw ached, and he gasped for air once he was finally able to get it. He barely heard Vegeta's shuffling with fabric, but he did hear the door shut loudly. Tears pricked in his eyes, and he opened them as he panted hard. He whimpered as he felt Vegeta's seed drip off his nose, and a bit dribbled down his belly. 

  "Well you're still up..." He huffed, glaring down at his still-throbbing dick. 


End file.
